1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work chamfering apparatus and a work chamfering method, and more specifically to a work chamfering apparatus and a work chamfering method for chamfering a thin work.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related art of this kind, a chamfering apparatus is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-337716. This chamfering apparatus has a bearing tube having two ends each provided with a tool. The tools respectively grind an upper edge and a lower edge of the work, thereby chamfering both upper and lower edges of the work simultaneously.
However, since the bearing tube cannot have a thickness smaller than 3 mm, the related art chamfering apparatus cannot chamfer a thin work having a thickness smaller than 3 mm.
Further, a thin work may be bonded by adhesive so that the work can be held firmly during the chamfering. However, this method is time consuming, posing a problem of poor productivity.